Bulma Loves Vegeta, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah
by T-money1
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and this year Bulma wants something different from Vegeta. She wants to hear those three special words. Can the Saiyan Prince muster the strength to do so. Vegeta/Bulma. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything from "Dragon Ball/Z/GT" or "Married…with Children." I just think they are great shows, ya heard?

Hey yo, what's cracking? Happy V-Day everybody! To celebrate the day of romance this year, I decided to write a DBZ story revolving my favorite pairing of Bulma and Vegeta. This is also based on old "Married…with Children" episode.

This is when they celebrate Valentine's Day a little differently. This year, Bulma wants to hear Vegeta say those three special words that every woman wants to hear from their man. Can the Saiyan Prince swallow his pride and summon the strength to do so? Read on and find out. Now be warned as this might be a little OOC. I hope you enjoy.

**BULMA LOVES VEGETA, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH**

Bulma sat at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper while drinking coffee on one Valentine's Day morning.

Trunks left for school and wouldn't be home until later that evening, along with Goten, as the elementary school was holding a Valentine's Dance. In addition, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were off somewhere celebrating the holiday together, leaving her and Vegeta alone this year.

Speaking of the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta came downstairs adorned his typical wardrobe after his morning shower.

"Good morning, Vegeta," Bulma greeted her husband as he made his presence known.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said as he went to the fridge and got himself a bottled water.

"So honey, you want anything special for Valentine's Day?"

"Unless it's Kakarott's head on a stick, then no," he said just as the doorbell rung. "Who the hell could that be?"

"Well, it's Valentine's Day," Bulma said. "Maybe it's Cupid."

"Doubtful, he wouldn't show his face around here again after making this match," Vegeta said as he walked to the door and opened it, revealing Goku, who had a small present with him.

"Hi Vegeta," Goku said cheerfully. "You know, all you have to do is walk outside, look around and you just know it's Valentine's Day."

"What do you want, Kakarott?" Vegeta said rudely.

"Vegeta, I need a favor."

Vegeta only stared at him.

"Bulma, I need a favor," Goku said after giving up on Vegeta. "I need a place to hide Chi-Chi's present."

"What did you get her, Goku?" Bulma asked.

"Well, this isn't really a fair example. See for us, it's not just Valentine's Day. It's sort of our anniversary as well."

Bulma smiled and reached affectionately for her husband's hand. "Oh Vegeta."

Vegeta flicked her hand away. "Leave me alone."

"Could you hide it for me, please?" Goku pleaded

"Sure. I'll hide it upstairs." Bulma said while holding it. "What is it exactly?"

"Well, I was walking around Satan City a couple of days ago, trying to figure out what to get her," the simple-minded Saiyan began. "When I came across this chicken wing eating contest. At the time, I was hungry so I entered. Well, I won and the grand prize was tickets for two to Hawaii."

"Don't worry, Goku." Bulma said before going upstairs. "It will be safe here."

"So Vegeta," Goku said as he placed his arms behind his head. "What are you getting Bulma for Valentine's Day?"

"I'm going to have sex with her," the Saiyan Prince simply said. "You see unlike you, I didn't come across any chicken wing contest. So I couldn't get her a real present this year. But, it's the thought and all that."

Goku had a look of amazement on his face. "Wow Vegeta, it's amazing that the two of you still have that magic between you."

"Kakarott, if it was magic," Vegeta began. "I could do it from down here while sitting on the couch."

* * *

Later that day, Bulma stood in the kitchen while taking a break from work, making a sandwich when the doorbell rang.

"Come in," she called out.

"Hi Bulma," Chi-Chi said cheerfully as she made her way inside. "I waited until Goku left. I need your help on what can I get him for our anniversary. I want to get something that'll really enjoy."

"Well, don't get him two tickets to Hawaii," said Bulma not paying attention. "That's what he got you. It's a surprise, so when he springs them on you, act like you've just won the lottery or something."

"He got me tickets to Hawaii?" Chi-Chi asked surprised, but slowly became angered. "Damn him! He's so irritating for getting me the perfect gift. Now I have to get him something just as great. What a weenie, I hate him!"

The dark-haired woman stomped to the kitchen table, sat down and crossed her arms.

"Men: can't live with them, can't shoot them either," Bulma said.

"Yeah well, I still have to find him something really good," Chi-Chi continued. "Something personal and romantic. Something that symbolizes the intensity of our love for each other."

Bulma snapped her fingers. "You could jump out of a cake in sexy lingerie."

"Yeah! That says it all. But where can I find a place like that?"

"Cake's A Poppin." Bulma said as she took a card out of one of the kitchen drawers and gave it to her friend. "Ask for Rico. Here's their number. But when you pay, have them stamp my card. Two more and I get one free."

"I'll do it!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she got an idea. "I know! The cake can say: 'take me, I'm yours!' Goku's just going to love it. And afterwards, he can eat the cake for himself."

Both women giggled.

"Thanks Bulma," the dark-haired princess told her friend. "So do you know what Vegeta is getting you for Valentine's this year?"

"We're going to have sex."

Chi-Chi was about to speak before Bulma prevented her.

"I know, I know," Bulma said. "It's not the most extravagant thing in the world. But he told he couldn't find anything for someone who almost has everything. After all, I am one of the wealthiest people in the world."

"It's almost like your honeymoon never ended." Chi-Chi said as she shook her head. "But as long as he tells you he loves you, that's all that really matters then."

"Actually, he says 'there, that should take care of it," Bulma said as she waved it off. "Oh, but you know Vegeta. He just has difficulty saying certain things. Like 'I love you,' 'thank you,' and 'look out, we're going to hit that car."

"Oh, I don't believe him!" Chi-Chi said with outrage. "You two have been married for so long, you have a son together and he can't even say that he loves you? I've heard him say 'I love fighting,' 'I'd love another plateful,' and 'I'd love it if you'd get the hell out of here, harpy!' Face it; he is no stranger to the word 'love."

"Oh it doesn't matter, Chi-Chi," Bulma told her dark-haired friend. "I know he loves me. He just doesn't say it. You can't blame him. For most of his life, he was under Frieza's guidance, so it's not surprising why he doesn't feel comfortable saying it. It would be nice to hear it once in a while. But it is no big deal."

Chi-Chi backed off, but not without noticing her friend's wavering smile.

* * *

After Chi-Chi had long since left for the day, Vegeta came back into the house from his daily workout.

"I have to hand it to you and your old man," the Saiyan Prince said while walking to the couch. "Those new security bots are tougher than the last models. They lasted 5 minutes before being destroyed."

"That's good to hear, Vegeta," the blue-haired woman said.

"So, what time's dinner rearing its ugly head?" Vegeta asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Soon, honey," she said as she moved closer to him. "By the way, I love you, Vegeta."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look Bulma, I know you're anxiously awaiting your Valentine's present. Now, here's the plan: We're going to wait until the all-day Valentine's Day Massacre movie marathon ends. It's not like it was back on Vegeta, but I love Earth violence."

"You know, this year I was hoping for something different," Bulma said with a small smile on her face. "Instead of sex, I want you to tell me you love me."

A long silence followed before Vegeta spoke again. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm serious, Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed. "I want to hear it!"

"Yeah, right," the Saiyan Prince said as he got up and made his way upstairs. "I'm gonna go upstairs and get cleaned up. I'll be back in a couple of minutes"

* * *

As soon as Vegeta made his reappearance, Bulma walked over to him.

"I want to hear it, Vegeta," she said. "I want to hear you say 'I love you."

"You're not still on this, are you?" Vegeta replied while crossing his arms. "Okay Bulma, I know you didn't think of this yourself. Now where did it come from? Maury? Oprah? Jerry?"

"Chi-Chi," the blue-haired woman said simply.

"Oh great, the only one you can't change the channel on," Vegeta groaned while falling back on the couch.

Bulma sat down next to him. "Goku and Chi-Chi don't just say it, they show it and they mean it too. Do you know what Chi-Chi is giving Goku for Valentine's this year?"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and guessed, "A running start."

"No," Bulma said. "She's having a cake delivered to their house by Cake's A Poppin. She's going to surprise Goku by springing out of it in lingerie."

"Thank you very much Bulma, I'll probably never eat cake again!"

"Well, if she can go to all that trouble for Goku, the least you can do for me is say it," Bulma said.

Vegeta shook his head.

"We are not doing it until you say it," Bulma told her husband as she too crossed her arms in determination.

Vegeta said as he placed his arm around her. "Come on, woman. What's the big deal? You know I do. I just don't like to say it. It…it makes me sick."

"Well, it doesn't make me sick," Bulma replied. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I'll be upstairs when you're ready," Bulma said, getting up from the couch and heading up to their bedroom, leaving Vegeta there to contemplate.

"Well, time to reach out and touch someone," the Saiyan Prince said as he got up from the couch to the phone.

After finding the card Bulma suggested Chi-Chi to call, he dialed the number and held the phone to his ear.

"Yes hello…I'm calling about the Son Chi-Chi cake…No, this is her husband…There's been a change in plans. Instead of the address she gave you…do you have a pen?"

* * *

As Vegeta waited for a response, he slowly smirked.

A couple of minutes later, Vegeta walked into the bedroom nonchalantly as Bulma brushed her hair at her vanity mirror.

"So…how's it going?"

Instead, Bulma just ignored him.

"Oh come on, I shouldn't have to say it, it's unnecessary," Vegeta groaned. "I haven't cheated on you, nor have I asked for my own room. I was there when Trunks was born and I stuck with you through your hot pants phase. Doesn't that account for anything?"

"No Vegeta." Bulma placed her brush down and got up from her chair. "I want to hear you say it."

Vegeta asked, "Why?"

"Because it's nice to hear," Bulma said. "Now I'll go first. I love you."

Vegeta was trying to get the words out but what came out instead was, "Bulma, this is really making my stomach hurt."

"Well then, you'll feel better once you get it out," she encouraged him.

"I…I have to go to the bathroom."

With that, Vegeta dashed into the bathroom.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Bulma sat on the bed, waiting for Vegeta to come out.

"Don't try to pull that upset stomach crap with me, Vegeta, so come out of there and say it." Bulma turned her head to look at the bathroom door. "Well? Are you coming out or not?"

Slowly, Vegeta opened the door and came out.

"Alright Bulma, enough is enough," Vegeta began as he started to pace back and forth. "But before I continue, I'd like to say I really hate you for this. I don't want to do it, I don't like it. My stomach is boiling, my palms are sweating. And if you think you're getting some after this, you can just forget it. Of course, if you had a brain underneath all that blue hair, you would already know how I feel. But if you want to hear it, fine! I'm doing this for you. It's your stinking Valentine's Day present. So, here it goes."

The Saiyan Prince took a deep breath and turned his head to look in her eyes, while adopting a soft look on his face as he finally uttered those three little words.

As he did so, Bulma waited with baited breath.

"I love you," Vegeta finally said.

Bulma smiled as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Oh Vegeta," she released her hold on him, with the smile still intact. "Thank you. You really made my Valentine's Day."

Vegeta smirked as they hugged again.

Bulma sighed as they held on to each other. "I only hope Goku and Chi-Chi are having as much fun as we are."

"I don't know about Kakarott," Vegeta slowly smirked, "But I bet she's having the night of her life."

* * *

Elsewhere, the cake in which Chi-Chi was in was being delivered to its point of departure.

Only it wasn't to the house on Mt. Pauzou…

It was to Kame House…and Master Roshi and Oolong were the only ones there.

**THE END**

Looks like Vegeta has the last laugh on Chi-Chi. LMAO…Well, Vegeta finally said "I love you." That's a real man right there…to admit to the women he loves that he really does. At least for him, he doesn't have to say for another couple of years. I hope you all enjoyed it. And please send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated. Thank you and Happy Valentine's Day.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
